Heart Ache
by miss-otaku-kalie
Summary: Summary: Naruto misses Sasuke. Tsunade decides to send Naruto on a mission, where he encounters Itachi. Itachi uses his Mangekyou Sharingan on Naruto. Naruto now believes that Itachi is Sasuke. But what will Sasuke do when he finds out?... (YAOI WARNING) btw i mixed the timeline a bit so that i could intoduce itachi and kisame! Hope it doesn't bother anyone!


_Hey people!(^-^) _

_Hope you enjoy this fanfic3_

_By the way if you ever see "(__**blah …blah…blah…**_**ミス****-オタク****-kalie****_)_**_" or __**(**_**ミス****-オタク****-kalie ****_blah …blah…blah… (^-^))_**_Just know it's my thoughts and or explanations. The Japanese characters in the brackets just mean: miss-otaku-Kalie. And anything in italics is thoughts of the characters or sarcasm. The places where I want to put stress on the words will be highlighted to you in italic and in bold...ENJOY!_

**Heart Ache**

Naruto was sitting in his apartment, he was waiting for someone. Huddled in the corner of his bed – Naruto waited. "It's been a while since he's come home" he mumbled to himself "That mission must be a long one" Naruto swung his legs to the edge of the bed and walked over to his open widow. Staring out he whispered to himself "Sasuke~ I thought you said you'd come back for me~"

Naruto was then called on by the Hokage "Hey Granma, what mission do you have for me now!" Naruto said with his usual laid back attitude and cheery smile. "Naruto how many times it's not Granma! Anyway I need you to go to the sand village, apparently they need assistance of some sort, and Sakura will go with you." Tsunade said while sorting out the paperwork on her ridiculously messy desk. Naruto looked around as if he was looking for something "Ummm…Old lady Tsunade?" Naruto questioned, Tsunade gave Naruto dagger eyes before replying through gritted teeth "What?!" Naruto looked around once more before continuing. "Where is Sakura?" Naruto questioned. "She left ahead of you, don't worry she's with Kakashi sensei" The Hokage returned to the tedious task of sorting out the paper work for the missions that had come in recently.

_"If Kakashi is with her then that old lady probably just sent me on that mission to get me out of that apartment"_ Naruto thought to himself _"Getting a mission out of pity, is that how low I've sunk, Damn you Sasuke!"_ Naruto heavily sighed as he started speeding off to the Village hidden in the sand.

…

"Now that we have the one tail…How are we going to capture the nine tails" Kisame said expecting an elaborate answer from Itachi. Itachi glared at Kisame "I'll deal with that myself" Itachi said before leaving at full speed toward the forest of trees. "What's up with him?!" Kisame said in slight shock and fatigue.

_"There I can sense him…he's close" _Itachi ran through the trees at amazing speed _"There"_ Itachi jumped higher into the thickness of the trees and concealed himself, Naruto ran past not realising that Itachi was now behind him. Suddenly Itachi threw 5 Kunai each aimed for the 5 points of the body. Naruto quickly turned around in mid jump; he managed to deflect the Kunai aimed for his head, however the other 4 had managed to pin him up against a tree. Itachi then appeared in front of Naruto! Naruto automatically closed his eyes.

"Humph" Itachi smiled mockingly as he cupped Naruto's cheek in one hand. Naruto was breathing heavily through his nose, Itachi's touch felt so much like Sasuke's. Naruto didn't have the strength to continue anymore, He wanted Sasuke now more than ever!

Itachi gave Naruto a smirk; this wasn't the usual reaction he normally got from his fiery nine tails. Itachi whispered into Naruto's ear "Naruto~" as he pulled the Kunai from Naruto's clothes. Naruto fell into Itachi's arms; he looked up into his eyes and smiled "Sasuke~ you're back!" Naruto wrapped his arms around _Sasuke's _neck and pulled him into an intense kiss. Naruto breathed deeply through his nose as he forced a warm tongue into Itachi's mouth. Their tongues danced in an intense passion. As they pulled away, both were out of breath but they continued the kiss full with wild heat that didn't seem to die down anytime soon!

A tear started to roll down Naruto's face from his soft blue eyes "Sasuke~" Naruto began to sob "You don't know how long I've wanted to see you…" Naruto buried his face in the crook of Itachi's neck. Itachi was shocked; his little brother had stolen his nine tail's heart. Even through deception Naruto would be his…at least for the little time they had together….Itachi would play the role of his little brother, that he despised so much, just to have the chance to hold Naruto…

_"Just once…"_

Itachi sped down the tree and held his arms out giving Naruto a warm smile. Naruto smiled back and jumped into Itachi's arms. Itachi caught Naruto and pushed him against the tree, Naruto couldn't move his arms at all. "Sasuke~ you've gottern stronger, I can't even break free from your grip" Itachi held both of Naruto's arms above his head with one of his hands. He stared intensively into Naruto's eyes. Naruto looked away, he was slightly embarrassed, however, Itachi wouldn't allow Naruto to look away, with his free hand Itachi held onto Naruto's chin and gave him one last kiss before sliding down the length of Naruto's body.

Itachi unzipped Naruto's jacket with his mouth before continuing further down, However Naruto pushed Itachi down, pinning him under his body. "Sasuke~ that's unfair! Don't you know how much I've been longing to see you?" Naruto's warm tears fell on Itachi's cheek as he pulled Naruto's head closer to his chest. "Can you hear it?... You're making my heart race Naruto~" Naruto was slightly flushed, at the thought that he could make Sasuke's heart race like so.

Naruto licked Itachi's neck and sucked it leaving a purple bruise. "Remember, you are mine~" Naruto whispered into Itachi's ear as he made his way down his body. Naruto rubbed the length of Itachi's dick, while licking the tip with his hot, soft tongue. He swirled his tongue around the slit where Itachi's precum was flowing out. "Umm…I love the way it taste" Naruto said before swallowing it up to the root. The tip of Itachi's penis was hitting the back of Naruto's throat as he gave Itachi a taste of the deep throat Jutsu.

…..

"Lady Tsunade! I can't find Naruto anywhere! Where is he?!" Sasuke burst into the Hokage's room demanding to know where his beloved had gone. Tsunade looked at him extremely shocked "N-Naruto? I sent him on a mission to get him out of that stuffy little apartment." Tsunade said. "A mission?!" Sasuke repeated in anger. "Well it's not really a mission… By the time he gets to the Village hidden in the sand, the mission should be over; I just wanted him to get out a bit." Tsunade said as she put her feet up on the desk knocking a pile of freshly sorted out papers to the ground, however before they had a chance to touch the floor Sasuke collected each and every one and placed it neatly on Tsunade's desk before heading off in the direction of the hidden sand village.

_"Naruto, I told you I'd be back for you! I told you to wait…I didn't want you to fight anymore…"_

_"That last battle you fought if you hadn't had the nine tails you would have surely been dead"_

_"I don't want to risk losing you again!"_

…

"UMM…ha~ha~" Naruto moaned as Itachi came in his mouth. "Wow there's so much!" Naruto licked his fingers in a seductive display; he took off his jacket before wiping the corner of his mouth with his thumb and sucking it. Itachi leaned into Naruto, using his tongue and fingers to tease Naruto's sensitive pink nipples. They became hard quickly and Naruto's body was hot. Itachi could tell Naruto was aroused as his member was straining under the fabric of his pants. Itachi ran his fingers down Naruto's side making its way to his member, and slowly rubbing it. "AHH~…Ummm…!" Naruto moaned as both his nipples and member were being teased. Itachi pulled Naruto's pants down and started to finger the slit of Naruto's cock, the precum flowing from Naruto well lubbed his fingers.

Itachi pushed Naruto down so that he was the dominant one; he trailed his fingers along Naruto's inner thigh to his A-hole. Itachi rubbed Naruto's entrance. "Umm…~" Naruto moaned as he covered his mouth trying to muffle the erotic little whimpers escaping him. Itachi smiled sadistically, but suddenly remembered that he was playing the role of his brother…Sasuke…

Itachi licked the tip of Naruto's shaft as he made his way down the length and took Naruto's balls into his mouth before trailing back to take Naruto's length deep into his throat.

_"Ahh~ his finger went in"_

Naruto was moaning as Itachi fingered him. His body was trembling and shuddering. Itachi could now fit 2 fingers … "Look how hungry your little hole has become, I guess you really did miss me!" Itachi said sadistically, it was hard playing the little brother he despised. "NO! Ahh~ I want you Sasuke~ I want you now! " Naruto begged, his face was tear stained and for a sadist like Itachi, that really aroused him. Itachi held on to Naruto slim waist, and rubbed his own dick at the entrance, Itachi started prodding Naruto's little pink hole.

Suddenly Itachi started to shed tears, Naruto sat up of his elbows and watched him with warm eyes. He cupped Itachi's cheek and kissed him pushing him down to the ground. He held Itachi's hand toward his chest "Sasuke~ here touch me…Can't you feel just how crazy you make me?" Naruto's heart beat was frantic! Itachi smiled softly as Naruto held onto Itachi's rod and slowly took Itachi deep into his body.

"Ahh~ha..ha…Sasuke you've become so big! You're filling me up!"Naruto moaned. Naruto started to move slowly, he pushed against Itachi's chest; every movement looked like it took a lot out of Naruto…it looked as if he was drowning in ecstasy. Itachi being impatient started to buck his hips, Naruto was so hot and tight. As Naruto got used to the new size he moved faster and faster, He swayed his head like an animal and he clawed at Itachi's chest. Naruto's passion was overflowing!

…..

_"There I can sense him…he's close" _Sasuke ran through the trees at amazing speed _"There"_ Sasuke jumped higher into the thickness of the trees and concealed himself as he heard strange noises from below. Peeking from his hide out, he saw his precious Naruto in the hands of another man, and that man was none other than his bother. Itachi looked up into the trees were Sasuke had concealed himself, and mockingly smirked. Naruto noticing that Itachi was looking away held on to the sides of his head and gave him a forceful kiss "Look at me~ only me" Naruto moaned into the kiss.

Sasuke sat in the high tree clutching his shirt as if his heart was aching. He could do nothing. "Naruto~" He cried under his breath as he watched, what he hoped to be an illusion.

Itachi dug his fingers into Naruto's sides as they both came. "AHHHHHH~" Naruto fainted soon after that.

….

Sasuke had disappeared from his hide out in the trees, he had nothing to live for now. What else could he do? His heart had been broken… Sasuke returned to the Hidden leaf village, he found himself in Naruto's apartment…

_"If only you stayed, if only you didn't…." _

Sasuke thought for a moment…why was he here, he had nothing in this village, what he desired was power and that was what love had prevented him from seeing.

It was fact that Sasuke was an avenger; He had his chance to kill Itachi at that moment that he was with Naruto. However love stood in his way yet again…seeing **_that _**broke him.

As Sasuke walked the lonely path out of the hidden leaf someone broke the night's silence. "Wait~" a voice said.

_"Naruto~…?" _

Thinking it was Naruto Sasuke turned around but his expectations were bought to an all time low. Sasuke didn't want to spend much of his time with someone like Sakura; he quickly put her to sleep before continuing to make his way to Ichimaru…

Ichimaru….The one person who could grant him the power he so dearly wanted.

_"I am an avenger!"_

_From that day forth Sasuke made it clear in his mind that he would kill Naruto the next time he saw him… _

_(Spoiler: but obviously if you watched Naruto then you should know that Sasuke lets Naruto live after their big battle at The Valley of the End!)_


End file.
